The Final Joke
by THATCANADIANNERD66666
Summary: Joker is once again up to no good but this time, he's more dangerous than he ever was before. Can Batman stop Joker once and for all?


A woman is walking in the streets of Gotham. Alone. At night. Two people are walking towards her. They both have knives. They attempted to rape her. A person in a bat suit jumps out of a building. "Oh shit, it's the Batman!" One of the rapists yelled. Batman then beats the rapists up! "Ma'am, are you alright?" Batman asked." Yes, I'm fine" The woman replied. "Thank you Batman". Batman drove her to the hospital. "Here you go" Batman said. "Thanks again Batman!" said The woman. Batman went to the batmoblie and drove back to the batcave.

Batman took his suit off and now he is only Bruce Wayne. "Refreshments, Master Bruce?" Alfred Pennyworth asked. "No thanks, Alfred" Bruce replied. "But thanks anyways". Bruce then went to his super computer to see if there was any more crime. There was nothing so far. "What was the crime for tonight, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. "A woman was almost raped" Bruce replied. "Luckily, I made it before they even took her clothes off". Bruce then went to bed since there was no more crime going on.

The next day, Bruce was on his way to Wayne Enterprise. While he was driving, he started to smell something funny. "Oh...god" Bruce said as he started to drive much faster. Bruce arrives and puts on his gas mask. Bruce ran upstairs as fast as he could. When he opened the door, he seen the horrors that happened there: Everyone was dead. "Jesus..." Bruce said as he was very shocked. A person then attempts to kill Bruce but Bruce grabs him and throws him on the table. "Who are you?!" Bruce angrily asked. The person then bit on a poison pill and died instantly. Bruce drops the body and took some evidence back with him.

Bruce arrived back at Wayne Manor and rushed to the door. "Master Bruce, is something wrong?" asked Alfred. "I have no time to talk, Alfred" Bruce replied. "I got to find out who killed all of the employees!" Bruce goes down to the batcave and put the evidence into his super computer. The weapon that was used to kill the employees was poison gas. He then checked the surveillance of the meeting room before the killing began. "The person who attacked me before killing himself had to be one of the people that were responsible for this" Bruce said to himself. He kept watching the surveillance and seen that at least 3 people were responsible for the killings. Bruce also noticed that they all wore leather jackets that said Joker on it. These were Joker's men. "Hey Bruce" a voice called. Bruce turned around and seen that Dick Grayson, Tim Drake and Barbara Gordon was there. "So the Joker is back, eh?" Tim asked. "It's true" Bruce replied. "So what's the plan, Bruce?" Barbara asked. "The plan is I'm going to stop him and all of you is going to stay out of this" Bruce explained. "But Bruce, we can help you defeat the Joker" Dick said. "You don't need to do this alone". "Dick, you don't understand, he's more dangerous than he ever was before" Bruce said. "I don't want to put you guys in danger. Please, stay out of this one". "But Bru-". "Stay out of it!" Bruce yelled to Dick. Everyone went slient. Bruce sighed. "I just want to keep you guys safe is all" said Bruce. Later on, Bruce got into his batsuit and drove off.

While driving, Batman noticed that the bat signal was on. He goes to it. When he arrived, he noticed that no one was there. Not even Conmissioner Gordon. Batman was silent for a minute and suddenly, he heard a beep. Batman jumps from the top building immediately! The top of the building exploded! Batman didn't get injured but his cape got damaged.

Batman then suddenly dropped down into a hole. When Batman landed, it was dark. Batman uses his night vision goggles to see in the dark. He kept walking around for about three minutes. The lights then turned on. The walls were white and the floors were green. "Hello, bats!" A voice called on the speaker. "You maybe wondering, "where the hell am I?" Well, your here at my fun place!" ."...Joker" Batman said. "Oh, you are so correct, Batsy!" said Joker. "Get him, boys!". Joker's men burst through a secret door and ran towards Batman. There was at least 50 men. Batman jumps and bet all of Joker's men up.

Batman goes towards the secret door and behind that secret door was lots of mirrors. "So you managed to defeat 50 of my men, eh?" Joker said. "You may have defeated my men but let's see if you can escape from the hall of mirrors, ha ha ha ha ha!" Batman kept walking until he got confronted by a super clown. He had a hammer. He charges towards Batman, only for him to get tazered.

After walking for a bit, Batman finally finds the exit. He opens the exit door and it was dark. Batman takes two steps inside. The lights turn on. Joker was sitting down on a big chair.

"Oh, Bats, you made it!" said Joker. " And just in time". "What are you up to, Joker?!" Batman asked. "Simple, I do what I always do: To make Gotham my bitch, ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Joker replied. "Not today, Joker" Batman said. "You were the one that was responsible for killing the employees at Wayne Enterprise". "That's so true, bats, bravo!" Joker replied. "Now, I suggest that you give me all of your weapons or else!". Joker then turned on the giant tv. Alfred, Dick , Tim , Commisser Gordon and Barbara were tied up. "Help!" Tim yelled. "Joker is so getting his ass kicked after this!" Barbara said. They had bombs strapped to the legs of the chairs. "Alright, Joker" Batman said. He took off his belt and gave it to Joker. "Just let them go". "Alright deals a deal" said Joker.

Batman then rushes to the room where they were and burst through the door. "Guys I'm here to rescue you!" Batman said. "Guys?". None of them replied. He goes to them. "...no..." Batman said to himself. They were all dead. The ones that were a family to him, were gone. "Ha ha ha ha ha, silly bats, they were already dead before you even got here!" Joker said. "That was a recording of them BEFORE they died, ha ha ha ha, the look on your face. I decided to kill them right away by poisoning them with poison gas cause our previous battles has been so predictable. You beat me, you rescue your friends and I go back to the Assyulm! So why not kill your friends right away? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" "You bastard!" Batman yelled as he charged towards the Joker. He punched the Joker in a face, breaking his nose.

Batman puts on his belt and grabs Joker and throws him to the wall! "I can't believe I let you live after the innocent people you killed over the years!" Batman yelled. "I should of ended you years ago". "Want to hear a joke, Batman?" Joker asked. "Fuck you and your jokes, I don't want to hear one joke out of you!" Batman angrily replied. Suddenly, one of Joker's super clowns attacked Batman. He threw him around. He hits Batman with his hammer. "Hang on there, big guy, I'll handle the rest of it!" Joker said. Joker kicked Batman in the stomach. Batman was bleeding. "Anyways, I was going to tell you a joke" said Joker. "Okay so remember how Joe Chill was responsible for your parents death?". "Shut...up" Batman said. "Well here's the thing: Joe Chill killed your parents not because he wanted to but he was FORCED to do it! Ha ha ha ha ha! " Joker continued. "When I was about your age, I threatened to kill Joe's family if he didn't kill you and your family. That's right! He was supposed to kill YOU too! I guess apparently he didn't have the balls to kill you".

Joker walks away, leaving Batman to die at the hands of the super clown. As the super clown was about to finish Batman off with his hammer, Batman grabs his arm and throws gas pellets at him. "Where are you?!" The super clown yelled. Batman then uses his paralyzing spray on the super clown. "Don't worry" Batman said "you'll only be paralyzed temporally".

Batman goes back to the first room to see if the Joker was there. He wasn't. The Joker then sneaks up behind Batman with a gun. Batman, knowing that Joker was behind him, grabs his arm and pins him to the ground. "You're going to be sorry for what you've done" Batman said. As Batman was about to punch the Joker, Joker stabs Batman on his shoulder with his knife. He kicks Batman. He then went to pick up his gun from the ground and when he turned around, Batman was gone. "Batsy...I know you're out there..." Joker said to himself. Batman then jumps from the ceiling and punches Joker. The Joker falls to the ground. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, I can't wait for you to die!" Joker said. "What the hell do you mean?" Batman asked. "I planted bombs in my fun place, it'll explode in less than one minute now" Joker replied. He then gets up and attempted to escape. Batman then grabs his grapling hook and impaled Joker's left leg. He pinned him to the ground "Your going to die with me, Joker" Batman said. "Well, I'll see you in hell then, bats!" Joker replied. Joker then started to laugh for the final time. The fun place then exploded.

A few hours later, Jason Todd, aka Red Hood, goes to the ruins of the fun place. He finds Batman, barely alive. He takes his body and sats him in the emergency bed at the batcave. "Bruce, can you hear me?" Jason asked. "Where...am I?" Bruce asked. "Your at the batcave, Bruce. You barely made it but

you somehow survived the explosion. Must of been the suit you were wearing." Jason replied. "Is the Joker...". "dead? Yep" Jason said. "I wish I would of been there to help you rescue our friends". "There's nothing you could have done, Jason" Bruce replied.

5 days later, a funeral for Alfred, Dick , Tim, Commisser Gordon and Barbara was hosted. "We are gathered here today to say goodbye to these people for the final time" Father Frank said. Bruce and Jason was sitting in the very front left row. "This is my fault that they're dead" Bruce thought to himself. "Alfred. Commisser Gordon. Barbara. Tim. Dick. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't make it on time. I'm sorry". Later on, the five were buried. When the funeral was over, Bruce and Jason went back to Wayne Manor.

"So...what now, Bruce?" Jason asked. "I'm never going to forgive myself for failing to rescue them" Bruce replied. "The world still needs a Batman. They would of wanted me to continue fighting". "I'll stay with you, Bruce" Jason said. "If you're fighting, I'm fighting with you". Bruce smirked.

THE END


End file.
